Zaman Druce
Time Master Druce is a Time Master and one of the secondary antagonists alongside Chronos / Mick Rory in the DC's Legends of Tomorrow. He is also a former friend and master of Rip Hunter. He tracked Hunter down with the help of Bounty Hunter and employee Chronos in order to kill him for using the time travel to stop the evil immortal dictator, Vandal Savage. He is played by Martin Donovan. Biography Druce is one of the many Time Masters charged with protecting the timeline. He was a friend and mentor to Rip Hunter, going as far as calling him his favourite student. As every Time Master he disaproved of Rip's plan to use time travel to stop Vandal Savage because the Time Master didn't care about protecting humanity, only the timeline. Hunting down Rip Hunter Druce tracked down Rip Hunter in 1986 after the latter stole The Waverider and assembled a team to stop Vandal Savage. After tracking down a signal near Moscow which he expects to belong to the bounty hunter Chronos, Rip Hunter is surprised to find not Chronos but his old friend Time Master Druce near the wreckage. Druce greets Rip and states that he was sent by the time masters to retrieve Chronos' ship to prevent civilians finding it. Druce also claims that Chronos died in the crash. He then tells Rip that the Time Masters would acquit him of all charges should he and his team agree to come with him. Should he agree, Rip would be brought to the vanishing point and his team members would return to their own timeline. Rip says that he has to talk to his team first and Druce then tells Rip he has an hour to make his decision. When returning to Heat Wave, Heat Wave tells him that Rip needs to learn to think like a crook, as it is obvious to him that Druce wants to kill him. Rip responds by claiming that Druce is one of his most trusted friends and, should he really want to kill him, could have done so right then. Heat Wave tells him that Druce did not kill him because he wanted him to bring the entire team, but told him that this wouldn't work as Heat Wave didn't intend to come along. When Rip Hunter returns, Druce apologizes to him for what he is about to do. Chronos then appears behind Rip, pointing his rifle at Rip's head. Druce tells Rip that the council couldn't risk him staying alive and that, though his team seems to have abandoned him, Chronos would hunt them down and kill them as well. However, despite Druce's belief that the team deserted Rip, Firestorm and Mick Rory arrive and start attacking Druce and Chronos. Druce quickly teleported away, leaving Chronos to fight Rip and his team. Gallery RipReturns.png|Rip returns to Druce DruceBetraysRip.png|Druce betrays Rip Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Old Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Master of Hero Category:Leader Category:The Atom Villains Category:Cowards Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Living Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Traitor